


~ c u d d l e s ~

by rxwan_vxbez



Category: Problematic MCYT - Fandom
Genre: M/M, just cute and shit, little steamy tho, tommy is 19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxwan_vxbez/pseuds/rxwan_vxbez
Summary: ~ Tommy has minor insomnia, and Dream decided his boyfriend needed sleep. So he decides to help out with cuddles and tea.~|:|Tommy is 19!|:| This is Just Fluff and like a not detailed make out session.|:|
Relationships: Clay | Dream/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 138





	~ c u d d l e s ~

**Author's Note:**

> ~ J u s t f l u f f ~ I could never write rape, unless it's rape recovery, or if it's to cope. I may write smut for this relationship, if I do it is from both sides and has consent! Also Tommy is 19 he will never be underaged in my stories!
> 
> ^3^

The sky was blank, a canvas for the world, yet it wasn’t used. This side of the world was covered in the night, the only thing out was the full moon, only out to light a sliver of the ground.

12:43 a.m. Was the current time in England currently. Now for Tommy that wasn’t that late since the young adult has pulled multiple all-nighters.

Lately though his minor insomnia has caught up to him, between streaming, editing, taking care of his adorable boyfriend. Yes, he may always say he gets or wants woman, but when he came out as bi-sexual he felt a weight was lifted.

He was lucky, the fanbase supported him, his family was so very happy for him, and let’s not get started on Eret. Tubbo was happy, not surprised though he already knew, the first one to know of course!

And before he came out he recently became closer to known other than… Fucking Dream. The streamer moving over to live with his best friend George. Yes they may have been shipped quite usually, they really are just friends.

They got to know each other, hung out quite a lot, accidentally caught feelings, went on a date. And here they are now about a year in. In April, they went on their first date on Tommy’s birthday, that was his “gift” apparently.

Their friends know. All of them were happy, some were surprised, some weren’t. Apparently they fought like an old married couple, some said, Techno. They are keeping it a secret from the fans just till they're both ready. They’re happy though.

But while sitting there in his chair editing a video he needs to get out today he suddenly feels drowsy, tired. He ignores it and continues working. Sluggish though.

Apparently Dream noticed, seeing his little Tommy struggling to stay awake. He looked adorable, but he knew his baby needed sleep despite what he says, or how other times he stayed up later. He knows what it’s like.  
He approaches the boy, 

“Cmo’n Tom, let's get you to bed, you look tired.”

As if on cue the youngest yawns to prove Dream’s point further.

“No, I’m fine-” Another Yawn. “I need to get this video out.”

Dream sighs. He likes when he gets to see his little Tom so determined, but he needs sleep, And that's final.

He tries to think of a way to get his Tommy to bed. 

{Oh, I Know! I’ll make some tea, give him a little “hug”, then drag him to the bed from there.!}

So the man in the green hoodie took off with his “master plan.” If he remembers correctly, Tommy really likes plain black tea. Personally Dream would have coffee over tea. He never voices it out loud, last time he did, he swears Tommy nearly killed him.

He makes the tea quickly making sure to add a bit of warm milk. Tommy says it makes it less bitter, Dream doesn’t think so. It’s still gross. But he finishes the tea anyway. And heads upstairs to their room.

When he enters he sees Tommy, barely holding his eyes open. It’s adorable but he really does need his sleep. So he walks over and puts the tea down.

“Hm? Oh what's this?” Tommy looks down at the tea. He lets out a little smile at the kind offer.

“It’s that black tea or whatever you like. And yes I added the warm milk.”

Tommy smiles up at the beautiful man and he smiles back down. Not yet knowing the beautiful man's plan.

“Well try it I wanna see if I did it right!”

Tommy smiles again, he takes a sip, and it's perfect, just the way he likes it. So he takes another longer sip and smiles up at the man.

“It’s perfect!” Yet it makes him more sleepy, if he’s being completely honest.

“Great!” The older exclaims, he goes down to give the boy a hug, and the younger greatly appreciates it. Hugging back instantly and inhaling his scent. He smelled like the forest it was fresh and welcoming.

Yet he wasn’t ready for when his boyfriend picked him up with his hands under his thighs, and lifted him up to his level.

“Woah-” He wrapped his legs and arms around the man. “What are you doing?” A yawn comes from him once more.

“Look you're almost done with your editing and you can finish it in the morning, you need sleep.” 

He said it with a tone of voice that wouldn’t take any complaints. But Tommy is… well Tommy.

“But Dream I need to finish this!” He whined. Yet he made no attempt to move away and just pouted.

“I know I’ll help you finish it tomorrow, it's time for sleep.” He kissed Tommy’s forehead.

“Mmh, Fine, but I want kissies!” He exclaims pouting and shoving his face deeper into Dream’s shoulder.

Dream just chuckles, and guides his head up and leans in. It’s a sweet and passionate kiss, but then a tongue slid in, hands started roaming and when Dream heard a little moan, he decided to stop there. Tommy needed sleep, he can finish this later.

Tommy whined a little. He had a beautiful flush, and was panting slightly, and shoved his head back into Dream’s shoulder.

Dream heard a muffled ‘Thank you…’ and chuckled once more and went over to the bed. He sat down with Tommy in his arms then laid down. He wrapped himself around the boy and turned over so he could lay on top of Tommy, he likes being on top. Eases his possessiveness, sometimes he can be possessive with no reason.

Tommy Doesn’t mind, he likes it. Proves someone loves him very much and hey it’s kind of hot. In no time though Tommy's out like a light, Dream isn’t so surprised. He looks at the clock, 1:32 a.m. Man time flies.

He looks over at Tommy, he smiles. The usually loud blond looks so peaceful. It’s adorable. He would take a picture to make fun of the blond and to admire. But a sudden wave of drowsiness takes him over. He’s out right after.

**Author's Note:**

> Again I could never write rape, unless it's rape recovery, or if it's to cope. I may write smut for this relationship, if I do it is from both sides and has consent! Also Tommy is 19 he will never be underaged in my stories!
> 
> Have A Great Day/Night <3 (Also follow me twitter, same username!)


End file.
